Freak in the Bed
by Ashii Black
Summary: Pansy and Blaise are concerned for their friend, who seems to be entirely too submissive to Potter. Implied 8th year. H/D slash


Title: Freak in the Bed

Summary: Pansy and Blaise are concerned for their friend, who seems to be entirely too submissive to Potter. Implied 8th year.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herin are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: BDSM

Word Count: 1200 words

Authors Notes: This is a birthday gift fic to icicle33. It's a little late, but I didn't have time to write it until today! This was a prompt she submitted for a fest that I really liked and she gifted it to me. Be warned, it has some crack!fic tendencies.

* * *

><p>"Blaise, I know something is wrong."<p>

"Pans, you think everything is wrong," Blaise replied, stretching out on the sofa in the Pansy's room.

"This is Draco. Our Draco."

"We've established this."

"How do you not think there is something seriously bonkers about this situation?" Pansy shrieked, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "Our best friend is disappearing before our own eyes!"

"Is he really though?" Blaise responded, rolling over to face his friend on the floor.

"What else would you call it? He eats at the Gryffindor table, he carries all of Potter's books; he even holds the door open for his friends. Draco Malfoy has become a bloody Hufflepuff!"

"I'll agree with you there Pansy. Draco does seem to have grown softer. But do you really think there's something wrong with him?"

"I'll bet he's under a Love Potion. That's why he submitted to Potter so easily. Potter is good friends with those Weasleys. They must have given him something strong. But why Draco? What benefit would he have in capturing the poor boy's heart?" Pansy mused, twiddling her fingers together.

"Maybe Draco is just playing nice after the war and pretending to act like a ninny."

"Blaise, the Draco WE know would never fetch a drink for ANYONE, not even the boy he was shagging. For the past month, the Draco that once was has been nowhere to be found. He bought Potter FLOWERS for Valentine's Day!"

A look of worry crossed over Blaise's face. "Pansy, you may actually be right this time. Draco is under  
>a Weasley Love Potion!"<p>

Pansy got excited. "YES! We need to save him!"

"Okay," Pansy whispered from behind a suit of armor. "All we need to do is follow them around. That way, we can see when Potter is feeding Draco the potion."

* * *

><p>Several weeks had gone by and the situation had remained the same. Pansy and Blaise marked Draco and Potter's every move, yet they couldn't figure out why Draco was so submissive. They had tried every other option and had decided that they needed to pay a visit to Potter's quarters.<p>

"What if he's slipping it in his drinks during mealtime?" Blaise whispered back from behind a tapestry.

"I already had a 3rd year Hufflepuff taste test Draco's past 5 drinks he's had with his meals and he's not obsessed with Potter. No, Potter is giving him the potion behind closed doors."

"What about Imperius?" Blaise asked.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. For someone who was so doubtful at first, Blaise sure had thrown himself into this investigation. "Do you think Potter is capable of something like that?" she asked.

"I heard he used it on a Death Eater to break into Gringotts."

"Damn. The man has more bollocks on him than I thought. Maybe I DO approve of Potter," Pansy said slowly.

"Nonsense. This morning, Potter TOLD him to eat an apple for breakfast and Draco obliged. This is serious."

"You're right," Pansy nodded.

"Quick, here they come!" Blaise hissed and hid back behind the tapestry, Pansy concealing herself behind the suit of armor again.

"Can you work with me on the Animagus vocabulary?"

"Sure."

"You should help me redecorate my room too. I appreciate that the teachers gave us our own rooms, but mine is dreadful."

"I have some good ideas on how we could redecorate it."

"Well, I know what I want; I just need some help doing it."

"Oh, okay."

"The Chudley Cannons are ace."

"I still don't understand why you made that your password."

Potter gave Draco a light shove. "Ron never would have remembered the password otherwise. He has enough trouble remembering Hermione's."

"I'll bet."

"Hey, watch it."

Pansy watched as Draco and Potter slid the wall open and disappeared inside. Once the door had slid back in place, she motioned for Blaise to follow her as she approached the wall.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Blaise asked.

"Don't be daft, we're going to spy on them of course. Potter has to keep the potion somewhere. Wouldn't it make sense if he was keeping it in his room?"

"Too much sense," Blaise muttered sarcastically, moving over to the wall as well.

"Say the password."

"What?"

"Say the password."

"No. You say it."

"I hate the Cannons," Pansy moaned.

"Don't you want to know what Potter is doing to Draco? Plus, you don't even LIKE Quidditch."

"Neither do you."

"I'm not about to say, 'The Chudley Cannons are ace' to a bloody door."

The door slid open.

Pansy doubled over in laughter as Blaise angrily cast a Disillusionment Charm over both of them and slipped inside.

* * *

><p>Potter's quarters were larger than Pansy's, which made her quite miffed. She was a young woman with many items, items that had to be kept at home due to the sheer number. Potter had a bloody hallway leading up to his multi-room quarters. "Just because he's the bloody Savior of the Wizarding World, he shouldn't get big rooms like these," she whispered to Blaise.<p>

Blaise patted her shoulder. "It must be so hard being you."

They snuck down the hall. Just as they were about to open one door, they heard a crash from the room behind them and muffled cries.

"Just as I thought!" Pansy claimed triumphantly. "Draco's fighting back! Hang in there Draco!"

Blaise and Pansy ran to the room and flung the door open.

What they saw was beyond their comprehension.

Harry was naked and tied to the bed, his face buried into a pillow. There were scratch marks up and down his back, several welts on his shoulders. Draco was pounding his cock into Potter's arse, holding a whip and yelling, "FUCK YES POTTER JUST LIKE THAT! YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT. I'M GOING TO POUND INTO YOU UNTIL-" he stopped when he saw Blaise and Pansy standing in the doorway, their Disillusionment Charms having clearly ended. "Potter, it appears as though we have guests."

Potter's head snapped up to see who had gotten into his quarters, his face bright red from oxygen deprivation, but Draco pushed his head back down. "I didn't give you permission to get up Potter. I was merely making a statement. Blaise, Pansy, what business do you have here?"

Pansy and Blaise both had their mouths in wide O's. After several moments, Blaise found his voice. "Well, Draco…Pansy and I were – er – concerned for your wellbeing."

"I see," Draco said, then spanked Potter, who gave a muffled yelp. "You were concerned for my wellbeing because…"

"We thought you were – well, it doesn't matter now, as it's obvious why you – well – erm – we'll be going," Pansy said quickly, tugging Blaise's arm as she turned to leave. Blaise was frozen in place and took several more yanks to snap him back to point where he could walk again.

"Well then, Pansy, did you learn a lesson today?" Blaise asked after they were back in Pansy's room.

"I certainly did. Our Draco may be submissive in public, but he's a FREAK in the bedroom."

*Fin*


End file.
